The other fallen humans
by munchingpotatoes123
Summary: This is the story of the other six fallen children that came before Frisk, the six children will have different stories, different ways of death, and different locations of death, they also have different color hearts with different traits (EX. Braveness, patience, ETC.) This was re-uploaded because Fanfiction glitched out and turned my story into a mess of letters and numbers.
1. The first fallen human

A teenager by the name of Mike was arguing with his parents about his financial problems. After the argument had ended, he stormed off into his room where he put on his gloves and bandana, he had drawn abs on the bandana since he was little because he thought it looked "cool".

Mike had always wanted to be a professional boxer, so his parents got him cool gloves and a bandana for his 11th birthday, and he still kept them to this day. He taped a picture of his parents onto his punching bag and started punching it with full force to relent his anger, yet he still felt angry, and he felt tired, tired of his parents, tired of the same old house and the same old town, he wanted to run away, to see something new.

Later that night, at around three A.M, he snuck out of his house wearing nothing but a hoodie and his gloves and bandana. He then started running, it felt like something was chasing him, something dark, something...sinister, he ran into the woods and into mount. Ebott, where he stopped to catch his breath at the peak.

"S-show yourself! Whoever you are! I'm...I'm not scared of you!" He shouted in the distance, but all he heard was his echo greeting him back, he took a step back and tripped into a hole, where he fell down into the mountain.

He had landed on his back onto a soft bed of flowers, he grabbed his shoulder, which was dislocated ,"Help! Someone! Anyone!" He shouted into the darkness, he then heard soft footsteps in the distance, and a glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes.

"Oh my, it seems that you have fallen down." He was confronted by a weird goat woman, but he didn't care what she was, he just wanted to leave his home,"yes, help, I-I think I dislocated my shoulder." He said as she helped him get up.

"Do not worry young one, my name is Toriel and I'm the caretaker of the ruins. Here, I will help you get better." Toriel had taken him home where he was given a small bed. It was way too small for him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to lay down and rest.

"Stay here, I will get the medical supplies." She said as Mike started to get drowsy and soon fall asleep. Mike was awoken by the smell of something delicious, he realised that his shoulder was bandaged up, and when he looked into the darkness, he saw a small plate with a piece of pie on it.

He opened the light and saw a piece of butterscotch pie laying on the floor with a fork and a note next to it ,"Hello, while you were sleeping, I bandaged up your shoulder and made some pie, Love, Toriel."

He took a bite of the pie and it was surprisingly good, he finished eating the pie and went outside to see Toriel sitting on a chair while reading a book ,"Oh, I see that you're awake." She said as she looked up at him ,"There are so many things I would like to show you, there is this book I just bought titled "72 Uses for Snails."

"Um, Toriel...where exactly am I and why are you...being so nice to me?" Mike asked "Well ,I'm being nice to you because...well...your life can't end here now, and I decided to give you a second chance for a nice and healthy life." She said with a smile ,"And you're in the underground, it's a home to all monsters."

Mike smiled at Toriel, she was nicer than his parents by a milestone, maybe living in the underground may not have been such a bad thing.

Mike had been living with Toriel for three weeks and it had been the best three weeks of his life, she had given him food, water, and of course, lots of love and attention. Everyday was almost perfect...almost.

Each night, he would get nightmares where he would be standing in a dark room with a silhouette of a person standing in front of them, all he could see is the person's silhouette, a red glowing heart and what seemed to be the outline of knife by it's side, it would usually just say gibberish, but every night, they would say a new word, the words would usually consist of: First, human, soul, monster's, second, puny, replaced, worthless, irreplaceable, death, cold, and snow.

But one night, the strange shadow was talking in full sentences ,"I was the first human, and I have a powerful soul, much stronger than any monster's. You're only the second human, a puny runt who will probably be replaced by the next worthless human who falls down here. I however, am irreplaceable, I'm special and you're not, soon, death will grip your soul and you will die in the cold...in the snow."

"Who are you? I didn't understand a thing you said!" Mike yelled as the shadow's smile became twisted and diabolical ,"You want to meet me, don't you? Well, all you have to do is exit the ruins, simple as that and you have to do it right...NOW!" The demon had showed Mike their face for a split second, they had an evil, demonic smile and red eyes, their face was stained with blood and their hair was a mess.

Mike had woken up, panting and sweating, he wiped sweat from his forehead, he had to do it, that thing wasn't going to torment him any longer, and he wouldn't let himself lose to that...thing. He jumped out of his bed and wore his bandana and his gloves, he rushed out of his room into the basement, he sprinted as fast as he can through the purple hallways, he had finally found a large, cold door. He took a heavy breath and opened the large doors, his heart filling with BRAVENESS.

It was freezing cold, the wind was howling and a snow storm was brewing, but he didn't care, he pressed on until the snowstorm came. This was definitely a bad idea, he wanted to turn back, but he was too cold and confused to get back.

"Well, well, well, lookie here who finally decided to arrive." A familiar voice said ,"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" He said as he felt his heart fill up with something that won't let him be afraid. "Here I am." The spirit said as he turned around to find that familiar face that was in his nightmares, somehow, it looked even scarier in real life than in a nightmare.

But Mike wasn't scared, he tried to punch it, but it easily dodged his attacks ,"Stay...still!" He said as he tried to punch the thing over and over. It shook its head at him ,"wow...you're pitifully weak...your soul won't do." It said while it shook its head at him some more,"well...Asgore might appreciate the soul." They said before they disappeared into the darkness.

Mike had collapsed to the ground, he was tired and he was left to die in the cold abyss ,"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he collapsed onto the ground trying with all his might not to die…BUT NOBODY CAME...

,"It's so cold...so...so cold..."


	2. The second fallen human

**I've decided to make these chapters longer, as well as give these children more of a character, so this chapter is way better than the last one...I think.**

A nineteen year old boy by the name of Clint was walking to college one fine Friday when he found his friends talking amongst each other at the gate ,"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Clint asked ,"Oh, hey Clint," A boy said ,"you know, Tom here thinks you couldn't survive a day on Mount. Ebott." He said ,"Pfft, that garbage? No problem." He replied.

THE NEXT DAY

Clint decided to take his dad's gun just incase something attacked him, he also decided to take a cowboy hat to protect his face from the glares of the sun since it was nearly 82* Fahrenheit. After a long hike, he finally found mount Ebott where he decided to settle down and set up camp, he took out a sleeping bag and firewood from his enormous backpack.

But as he was taking out his stuff, he heard something...something that sounded like whispers...he stood still as he scanned the darkness for anything suspicious, he saw something...it looked like the outline of a little girl holding a knife, he prepared his gun just in case that thing wanted to stab him, then he saw that outline slowly opening it's eyes, and all he could see are two red dots glaring at him, he took a step back and prepared to shoot ,"STAND BACK! I HAVE A LOADED GUN...D-DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" He shouted, but all he could see is a demonic smile unfolding as it stepped closer, he took several steps back and then he fell down a hole.

He yelled all the way down to the bed of golden flowers, he hit the ground and his arm started to bleed, he called for help, but he passed out from the pain before anyone came. Clint soon woke up to the sight of him in a very small bed with several bandages wrapped around his arm and a piece of pie sitting next to him on the ground, along with his gun and cowboy hat, he took the piece and tasted it ,"mmm, butterscotch cinnamon, just like how mom used to make." That's when he realised he wasn't in his own room, if it was, his dad would beat the hell out of him after stealing his gun, or at least give him a note explaining that he would beat the hell out of him later. He stood up and decided to explore around a bit.

This room looked like it was meant for a kid, so he knew for sure this wasn't his house since he had no other siblings. He went outside to find a tall hallway and that lead to a living room, where he saw a goat lady sitting down and reading a book next to a fireplace, once Clint had seen her, he stumbled back and fell on his arm, which made him feel even more pain ,"Oh please, do not be afraid, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins, you must be so confused," She said.

"Hmm, let's see, I fall down a hole after a demon chased me, broke my arm, and I woke up in the house of a weird goat lady who gave me butterscotch pie, how can I be not confused?" He almost yelled, Toriel helped him up and escorted him to his room ,"Please, do not be afraid, I will not harm you, quite the opposite," She said ,"wait..what about my family? How will I go back home?" He asked concerningly, Toriel shook her head sadly ,"I'm afraid that you're stuck here, the humans sealed us away a long time ago and the only way to get back to the surface is to break the barrier with seven human souls, or you defeat our king and fuse with his soul,"

"I could probably take him on, I have a gun, what does he have?" Clint said brashly ,"Well, he has a giant pitchfork, magic fire, and he's about 5 feet taller than you," Toriel said ,"Oh...so...I'm stuck here? Forever?" He asked, losing hope ,"I am afraid so," Toriel replied as she put him into the way too small bed.

Later that night, Clint had nightmares about that thing that made him fall down, he asked Toriel about it later, but she said she had never seen or met a demon with a knife, but for some reason, it just kept haunting him in his dreams, with that same creepy smile and the same red pupils, but he had never seen it's full face or body.

Clint had spent almost a year in Toriel's house, and he had enjoyed every day, she treated him like he was her own child, she even started to call him "my child" and he almost called her "mom" one time, he even started to go outside of the ruins for short walks to Snowdin, he loved going out there, he thought that the dogs and rabbits that inhabited the area were...cute, and Toriel would think so too, but he never went past that point, for Toriel had said it was far too dangerous, but he didn't know why.

Everyday though, he would keep getting nightmares about that demon, every night, it would show a little more of itself to him, until one night, it showed it's true self, it was horrifying, he could barely move because he was so terrified of it, and one night it even tried to stab him, but one night, it said something he couldn't stand to hear ,"I'll kill you, I'll kill everyone you love, your friends, your parents, those cute little animals...her…" That's when he woke up with a cold sweat, he got off his bed, he wouldn't stand for this, he couldn't stand for this...it had to be brought to JUSTICE.

One night though, he didn't see the demon, instead he saw Toriel, he thought that this might not have been a nightmare, but then he saw what room he was in, it was the same room where he kept seeing that demon ,"Toriel! get out!" He motioned her to move, but what happened next was truly terrifying, he saw a huge gash on her heart, like he had cut and stabbed her mercilessly with a sharp knife.

"Y...you...you really hate me that much?" Clint had tears in his eyes, imagine seeing someone you love die...because of you ,"No...NO!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face ,"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here...not you...but them!" She said with every ounce of strength she could muster ,"I...I didn't kill you! I wouldn't...I couldn't!" He said as tears kept streaming down his face ,"ha…..ha…." She had said one final time as she collapsed on the ground, she said everything so slowly, it was torture to him. He then saw Toriel's heart quiver, it then broke into tiny pieces in front of him...he then heard someone familiar talk ,"this is what I'll do to her…" It was that demon, he woke up, tears stained on his face ,"no...no…"

He couldn't sleep that night, how could he sleep after that horrible nightmare...he had to do something about it, he couldn't let that thing haunt him any more. He sneaked out of Toriel's house with a gun in hand and a cowboy hat placed firmly on his head, he also wore a big vest to protect from the harsh cold.

He walked all the way to Snowdin, which had taken a considerably long time due to the harsh winds pushing him back and due to the fact he had gotten lost twice, once he reached snowdin he decided to stay at the inn, he gave the person working there 50g and went to get some well deserved rest. When he woke up the next morning, he had some pie he packed himself and continued on his journey.

He had reached the end of Snowdin where he entered what looked like a cave with several waterfalls, he awed at the place's majesty, then he felt light tapping on his thighs, he saw what looked like a little kid with blue skin, red hair, and an eyepatch hitting him ,"um...excuse me...may I leave?" He asked politely as he saw the little adorable girl.

"No," She said ,"you're a human! Your soul should be sent to Asgore so that he could free us all!" She shouted and Clint picked her up ,"look here little girl, there is a super scary monster and he's going to kill us all if I don't get rid of it first," he said, trying not to burst into a smile on how adorable this little kid was.

She perked up with hope in her eyes ,"can I come too?" She asked ,"I can help! see." She landed on her feet and tried summoning a spear, but instead summoning a tiny, blunt dagger, Clint smiled at the kid ,"look kid, I admire the strength of your need for justice, but listen to me, this mission is far too dangerous, I don't even know if I'll survive, but if you see a scary human with a red heart when you're older, get rid of them, they'll come through here, I know." He said as the kid frowned to the ground.

"Please don't die, or else...I'll have to get rid of them!" She said as she shook her fist in front of her face, Clint smiled warmly, he promised her that that thing will be removed, maybe not by him, but by another human or monster, something like that will be brought to justice eventually, the little kid nodded ,"right, I need to go home, but I'll destroy them if they ever come here! I'll promise you that." She said as she ran home, Clint smiled softly, if all the people were as determined as her, there's no way that monster could survive.

Clint walked for several miles, he stopped to take a drink of water, he was at a garbage dump, where he saw lots of garbage pile up in front of him, that's when he heard a soft whisper, he knew it was that monster, he stood up and he looked around, readying his gun. He then saw two pairs of red eyes spinning around him, he couldn't shoot it now, his aiming was too terrible.

That's when the eyes stopped in front of him, and the whole body of that demon had appeared, it looked scarier here than in a nightmare, but he still tried to shoot it, that thing had to be brought to JUSTICE, but somehow, it had managed to dodge every bullet ,"Oh man, why are you so eager to shoot? It's going to be too easy to take your weak, pathetic soul." It had said with that same demonic smile Clint knew too well. He had only one more bullet, he tried to shoot it, but the demon had teleported behind him and tripped him over and he shot himself in the foot ,"AW GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted as he fell on the ground and writhed in pain, he saw the demon shake it's head at him ,"tsk, tsk, tsk, that was too easy." When the demon faded away, he saw that same red haired child standing in front of him, she looked horrified, like she was scarred for life, the demon on it's own had given her nightmares for weeks ,"please...get help...I'm going to...to…" But he couldn't say that last word in front of her, she just realized what happened and she ran to get help….BUT IT WAS TOO LATE...

SEVERAL YEARS LATER (IN A GENOCIDE RUN.)

Undyne had stepped in front of Monster Kid to protect him from Chara's attack, once she got a good look at the child standing in front of her, she became Undyne the Undying ,"you...how many people have you hurt after him?...After them?"


	3. The third fallen human

A young 15 year old girl who was named Rachel was browsing the internet for some good jam recipes to cook for her sick mother, when she had read about a rare species of berry that only grew in Mt. Ebott, so she decided to take a trip there to collect the berries ,"Don't go there!" Her younger sister pleaded ,"There are very mean monsters in there and they'll eat you," She said ,"Oh please," Rachel responded ,"Monsters? There's no such thing, didn't mom tell you that?" She said and her younger sister looked down and nodded ,"just...be safe, ok?" The younger sibling said as she ran to her room.

Rachel decided to take her apron and pan, since she read that the berries were best made into jam on an open fire, she also took some firewood and other things people might take if they went hunting for berries on a mountain.

It was a long hike, but she finally made it to Mount. Ebott, where she found some berry bushes with the same berries she saw online ,"man, this would make some sick jam," She said as she picked the berries and put them in a basket, but halfway through picking them, she heard someone whispering ,"Is the third one appearing so soon?" She looked around, and she had a pan in hand incase something attacked.

She then saw a figure in the darkness of a little girl, she jumped back and caught her breath ,"w...who are you? And...don't scare people like that! That's very rude." She said, but that little girl smiled, and not a normal, cute smile, but a demonic and twisted one, it then started opening it's eyes to reveal two red pupils.

It laughed, it laughed a loud and unnerving laugh, Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she terrified of the thing, it looked and sounded like something from a horror movie ,"who am I?" It said, and it's voice was twisted, it sounded like a demon from her favorite video game ,"I'm your worst nightmare." And as it said that, it showed it's real face, and Rachel couldn't move, she was petrified, she felt the air thickening around her, like it was trying to choke Rachel, she decided to take several steps back, she was afraid that it would slice her to bits with the extremely sharp and bloody knife it had, but Rachel took too many steps back and she fell into the hole that was behind her.

She fell down onto a bed of golden flowers where she broke her leg on the fall, she then heard the sound of shuffling feet coming towards her ,"oh my, it seems that you have fallen down, here, allow me to assist you," Rachel saw a goat woman who was about 2 feet taller than her, and Rachel was already really tall for her age ,"who are you? And...where am I?"

She asked the goat woman ,"do not worry, I will assist you, and I promise I will not harm you, and my name is Toriel." She said as she picked Rachel up, Rachel got a weird motherly vibe from Toriel, her fur was so warm and cozy, and Toriel herself seemed very nice.

She had set Rachel down on a small bed and got a first-aid kit to help her ,"Thanks for the help Toriel...but...how do I get back home?" Rachel asked while Toriel was bandaging up her leg, she sighed ,"I'm afraid that there are is no way to get out of the underground, the only way to get past the barrier is if our king, Asgore, gathers seven human souls to shatter the barrier...but he only has two," Toriel said sadly ,"two...were there other humans who came before me?" Rachel asked and Toriel nodded ,"yes, but I do not know what happened to them when they left, Asgore told me that he didn't know how the souls had gotten to him, he says that an orange and yellow soul just appeared in his throne room, but I know that he's lying." Toriel said sadly as she finished bandaging up her leg.

Rachel had a horrified look on her face ,"so...I'm going to...d-die?" She asked ,"No, just as long as you do not leave the Ruins alone," Toriel said ,"Why don't you rest? You must be very tired." Toriel said as she exited the room.

Rachel had an odd dream that night, she didn't see anything normal though, all she saw was the face of the demon circling her yelling words like: Weak, green, third, and replacement of a replacement, she didn't understand what they were talking about, but it still scared her because of how eerie that demon was, almost like it didn't really exist, or it was a ghost or incorporeal, but she knew it wasn't any of those, it was very much real.

Rachel had soon woken up to the smell of pie, Toriel was just placing the pie next to her when she woke up ,"oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Toriel said, but Rachel shook her head ,"no...it's ok...um, can I have that slice?" She said, slightly drooling at the sight of her favorite food.

"Why, of course you can," Toriel beamed as she handed Rachel her pie, Rachel took a bite and her eyes were as wide as saucers ,"oh...my...god...this is an artisan's work! Can you teach me how to cook like you?" Rachel said as she finished eating the slice of pie ,"Well of course, it would be nice to have another chef around." Toriel smiled as she exited the room.

Two weeks later, Rachel's leg had healed and she was eager to start learning, Toriel showed her how to cook Butterscotch pie perfectly, as well as many other sweet goods, and Rachel had taught her how to make that perfect bread dough, as well as some jam recipes, they both enjoyed teaching each other how to cook certain foods from different places, and everyday they would cook themselves something new and tasty.

One day though, Toriel was staying in bed a lot longer than usual, she was sick, this reminded Rachel of her sick mother on the surface, and it broke her heart so bad, so she decided to make Toriel the best pie she could bake. The first try was a disaster and she had burnt the pie, on the second try, the pie was baked perfectly, but she used black pepper instead of cinnamon by accident, but by the third try, the pie was perfect and super delicious.

She walked into Toriel's room, where she presented the pie to her, Toriel was so happy that Rachel almost thought she had split her face in two with all the smiling she did. They had both enjoyed the pie and Toriel kept complimenting her on it, she so proud of Rachel.

But later that night, Rachel had a nightmare about losing both her own mother, and Toriel, she couldn't stand the thought of losing one person she cared about, much less two of them. She woke up with tears starting to form in her eyes, she went to Toriel's room, she was soundly sleeping next to the leftovers of the pie sitting on the table, she smiled at this sight, at least she knew that one-half of the nightmare wasn't true...but she wasn't sure about the other half.

2 YEARS LATER

Two years have passed ever since Rachel fell down, and she enjoyed her new life, she still had that burnt pan and stained apron, just because they're the only things she got from the surface, her days usually consist of making foods, listening to music, and taking walks about Snowdin and a little bit of Waterfall, she would usually meet this teenager who had blue skin, red hair, and she could usually be found sharpening spears or practising killing small dummies who had red eyes painted on them, and a sharp smile made of cardboard glued were glued on to them.

Whenever Rachel saw her, she would try to strike up a friendly conversation, but she would usually ignore her or pretend to be busy instead of talking to her. And after the day would end and she went to sleep, she would keep getting strange dreams and nightmares about the demon she saw before, but she grew accustomed to it and it almost never scared her.

Until one night, the demon didn't show itself, instead it showed her and image of her old town...but it didn't look like her old town, it looked like...nothing...just darkness ,"what are you...trying to show me?" She asked and she heard a small giggle ,"oh man, you're such an idiot, this is your home, once I find a strong enough vessel, I will use them to destroy this world, so this is what's going to happen if I succeed, beautiful, isn't it?" It said, Rachel didn't know what to say...she was horrified of what might happen if that thing wins, it'll destroy the world, her family, friends...Toriel.

,"N-no, this can't happen! No one is that evil, I'll show you, all you need is a little KINDNESS," She said and she heard another giggle ,"well, why don't you prove it?" It said and Rachel woke up from her dream, it was morning and Toriel just woke up and was preparing chocolate pancakes. Rachel put on her apron and a vest, because if she was going to die away from her family, she would rather die wearing things from the surface.

She walked out to the kitchen, where she ate some pancakes ,"What's wrong my child? You usually help with the cooking," Toriel said and Rachel sighed ,"I just...need to go to Snowdin for a little walk," she smiled ,"well, I have to come with you, you know you can't go anywhere outside of the Ruins without me," Toriel said ,"nah, it's just Snowdin, I've been there a million times, I can handle it," Rachel said and Toriel sighed ,"well...I guess so...but be back here before 8:00 or else I'll have to drag you back here myself." Toriel said as Rachel exited, pan in hand, this was the first time Rachel had ever lied to Toriel, and it broke her heart, but she knew she had to do it.

She had walked past Snowdin and into Waterfall where she saw that girl again, who was practising on that same dummy Rachel had seen before, but she didn't try talk with her, which took the red haired teen by surprise, but she continued practising none the less. She had walked past the garbage dump, where she saw a cowboy hat and an empty gun sitting in a pile of garbage, waiting to be fished out by someone and then tossed away again.

She walked to the end of Waterfall, where it became very hot all of a sudden, Rachel took off her jacket and threw it at the ground next to the sign that said ,"WELCOME TO HOTLAND," ,"Heh, pretty literal title ya' got there." She joked as she entered the land of lava and steam vents, she progressed a bit when she heard a familiar voice.

,"well, well, well, look who decided to show up," She then saw that very same demon from before, except it was clear as day as to how terrifying it truly was, Rachel was taken back by how much more scary she was in real life than in dream ,"so, what are you going to do? Try to hit me with that pan? Try to punch me? Go ahead, hit me with your best shot," It said, but Rachel took off her apron and she dropped her pan ,"I will not fight, you will do something wrong and I know that, but there has to be a reason for this behaviour, and we will talk it out,"

Rachel then spread her arms far apart and smiled softly ,"I still believe in you," She was showing KINDNESS to the demon, it was confused, it squinted at Rachel ,"...why? Why are you...being so nice to me?" It asked, it's face then turned from confused to evil ,"heh...Azzy should've learned...in this world," It said as it glared at Rachel, not breaking eye contact, but in one move, she quickly stabbed Rachel in the heart, Rachel was surprised and her expression changed from forgiving, to shock and in pain, but they weren't done yet, they slowly whispered into her ear ," it's kill or BE killed," They said before they teleported away.

Rachel collapsed in pain on the ground ,"please...someone...help me...I-I…" She called out for help with all the strength she could muster….. BUT NOBODY BOTHERED...

Even though Rachel had just been stabbed and she was in massive pain, she saw something in that demon, a hint of kindness, a hint of regret, they still had potential...they still had a chance.

,"heh...heh...heh…"


	4. The fourth fallen human

,"Hey mom," A kid named Rebecca called as she entered the kitchen to the sight of her mother making dinner ,"My friend's family's going on a camping trip tomorrow, can I go too?" She asked with hopeful eyes, her mother sighed and reluctantly said that she could go, and Rebecca was ecstatic.

On the day of the camping trip, the 12 year old decided to take her nicest ribbon and several plastic toys, as well as things that her mom packed for her. She met her friend in the forest where they set up the tents and the campfire. Rebecca and her friend later decided to sneak out to the forest at midnight to play without her little brother interrupting them every five seconds, they had both taken one toy from Rebecca's collection, she decided to take a toy knife since she thought it was cool, they had went up to the mountain to have some fun when Rebecca stopped at the peak to wait as her friend went back to camp to get some water. That's when Rebecca heard some...ominous giggling.

She looked around and was treated to the sight of young girl who had her face covered with her hair ,"um...hello...who are you?" Rebecca asked and the young girl revealed it's eyes, Rebecca took a step back and tripped over a vine root, she fell down the hole and she could hear the kid say something ,"heh, too easy," She fell down onto a bed of golden flowers, but for some reason, it didn't hurt, she decided to get up and walk around the hallways ,"this is...weird…" That's when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Oh my...how were you not hurt by the fall?" She heard someone say, she turned around to see a goat woman, which freaked her out to no end ,"oh, please do not worry, I will not hurt you," She trusted the weird goat lady and was escorted to her home. Rebecca decided to go to sleep, she didn't really care if she never got back to the surface, she didn't have much of a life up there, going camping was like going to the moon to her.

She drifted off to sleep and was confronted by that demon from earlier ,"well well, this is going to be easy," It said, but for some reason, she wasn't scared of the demon, in fact, she felt it was...nice ,"hey uh, I like your knife, it looks really cool and sharp," She said and the demon looked confused ,"...what?...aren't scared of me?" It asked and Rebecca shook her head.

,"not at all, in fact, I think you're quite cool, with that sharp knife, those red eyes, and that sweet smile you're rockin'," She said, Rebecca didn't know why, but she always found the bad guys to be way more interesting than the good guys, she wanted to be like her favorite villains ,"hmm…" The demon thought, they're best tactic, which was scaring people nearly half to death in their dreams, was gone.

The demon smiled ,"I think we could be friends," The demon said and Rebecca agreed, apparently, the demon's name was Chara and they were the first child to fall to the Underground a couple years ago, maybe 10 or 11 years. And Rebecca talked about how life was so boring and plain to her, and how she would always root for the bad guys and hope that they would win and destroy the world.

Soon Rebecca and Chara became good friends, every day, she got more and more excited to go to sleep, she didn't care so much about Toriel, sure, her pies were delicious, but that was about all she really noticed about Toriel, soon, Rebecca became more and more...demonic, her eyes became a lighter shade of red, her voice would get rather raspy and sometimes it would be hard to decipher what she tried to say, and her teeth got sharper and she developed an evil smile, she started to look like Chara.

Rebecca loved these changes, and Chara appreciated them, she wanted to be like Chara, but she was PATIENT, and she didn't let her anxiousness get in her way, one day, Rebecca's eyes became very red, and she had grown less distant from the monster world, and the only person she respected was Chara.

And Chara absolutely loved that change...loved...that's the first time Chara truly liked something ever since their death, in fact, Chara started looking less like Chara, and more like...someone else, and Chara noticed these features, and it went so far that one night, she was scared of Rebecca, she was scared that she would harm them...no...Chara can't be scared of someone...could she?

So one night, she decided to go see Rebecca, she told her to go into one particular room in the Ruins to meet her, and Rebecca agreed, in that same raspy voice Chara was now terrified of, Rebecca went there and waited for Chara...and waited...and waited...and Chara finally came ,"why, hello there, Chara," Chara stood petrified, Rebecca was so...demonic and terrifying ,"H-hello Rebecca," Chara trembled, and Rebecca smiled ,"what's wrong Chara? Are you afraid if something? You look...different," Rebecca said and Chara was practically pissing herself ,"Afraid? Of what?" She managed to spew out after several minutes, Rebecca laughed ,"wow...you're not very subtle are you? But don't worry, your good friend Rebecca is here," She said as she took out a real knife ,"w-where'd you...g-get that?" Chara asked and Rebecca just smiled a horrible smile ,"Why, Toriel's house of course, where else would I get such a powerfully sharp weapon?" Rebecca replied and she looked at a Froggit who was trying to avoid her.

Rebecca dashed to it and started stabbing it mercilessly, Chara could just watch as Rebecca was stabbing it multiple times, Rebecca knew it had a family, friends, maybe even a wife and children...but that was part of the fun. If Chara was terrified when Rebecca even smiled, they would've had a heart attack right there (If they even had a heart.) ,"S-STOP!" Chara yelled out and Rebecca looked at them.

,"Oh, well what do we have here?" She said, Rebecca now looked even worse than Chara did. She walked closely to Chara with that awful smile, that smile nearly made Chara faint ,"hmm, I wonder, who shall I kill next?" She said and she started swinging at Chara with her knife, Chara had barely dodged all her attacks.

,"L-listen, c-c-can't we t-talk this out?" They pleaded, but their cries for mercy had only fell on deaf ears, and this lead to Chara being stabbed in the arm, they collapsed in the floor as Rebecca started laughing maniacally ,"How pathetic, it's hard to believe that you were ever scary or threatening," Chara started crying, it hurt, they knew that they couldn't die, but they could still feel pain, horrible, never ending pain.

,"C'mone, don't be a baby and fight back!" She said as she kicked Chara into the wall, next to their dropped knife, Chara saw an opportunity and took the knife with their non-bleeding arm and weakly stood up ,"oh, how cute, what are you going to do?" Chara suddenly remembered that they can teleport, so they teleported behind Rebecca and tried to stab her.

Rebecca though, knew that Chara could teleport and tried to stab them, but failed, Chara kept teleporting to try and stab Rebecca, but she always got the best of them ,"hey, stand still you little brat!" Rebecca yelled, that's when Chara teleported into the darkness ,"Where are you?! Come here so that you could feel everlasting pain!" Rebecca yelled as she searched around for Chara, but they teleported behind her back and had managed to stab her.

,"...heh…..I knew…...that…..you had it…...in you," Those were Rebecca's last words as she collapsed onto the ground and bled out, Chara looked at them self, they started to become more Chara-ey, they started to become more demonic, more distanced from reality ,"help…someone...please…" Chara had collapsed onto the ground and began to cry.

They didn't want to go back to being a demon, they didn't want to go back to being the real Chara...they didn't want to go back to being like Rebecca, so they called for help, someone, anyone should come to help them become someone else...but as the last tear drop fell and they became Chara...they realized something...NOBODY LISTENED...

,"No...please...I don't want to become Rebecca...I want...I want to be...normal…I want to be happy..."

 **This is probably my favorite chapter to write, and I spent two hours on it so you'd better like it too (Btw- Sorry if I called Chara "She or her" instead of "they or them" .)**

 **Please leave a comment about what you think, because I am very lonely.**


	5. The fifth fallen human

,"Amanda darling, can you pass the mustard?" A 13 year old girl was sitting down on the dinner table, she was dressed up in a fancy dress, she had her aunt and uncle coming over for an important meeting, but she didn't care about the adults, she was just excited her cousin could join her in the fun she was about to have.

,"sure mom," She said as she passed her the mustard. After the dinner had ended, Amanda and her cousin went in her room to play mario kart 8, her older cousin, Tom, was currently beating her without even trying, but he decided to start a conversation ,"You know, people say that there are monsters living in this nearby mountain, yeah, I think it was called Mt...Redott? Or Mt...Edit? Something weird like that." He said and Amanda laughed at him trying to remember the name of the mountain.

,"Oh please, me and my family went to Mt. Ebott yesterday, it was tons of fun and we didn't see anything suspicious at all, I bet you ten dollars that I can give you my best dance at the peak," She said, she then continued to mock him about believing rumors about demon ghost children ,"yeah, keep mocking me as I defeat you, you know, if you're so confident in your abilities, why don't you do it, dance on Mt. Ebott, I dare you." He said as he hit her with a red shell once she finally came in first.

Amanda, in a fit of anger, took his challenge ,"alright, but I won't only dance up there, I'll sing too, but only if you let me win in Mario Kart for a year," She said and he shook her hand ,"deal."

,"Don't worry, Mt. Edit is only a 20 minute walk away," She said as she exited her house with a tutu and ballet shoes in a bag, she was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants on their way to the mountain since she thought that walking for 20 minutes in a ballet costume was impractical.

,"can you please stop teasing me about it?" Tom said as they continued on their walk there ,"nope, anyway, onwards, to mount Redott," She said as he groaned at his cousin's silly humor. After some time, they had finally reached the mountain, where Tom had laid down to catch his breath ,"oh, c'mon ya' big baby, I'm the one who has to dance for you," She said as she put her skirt over her sweatpants ,"I'm still better than you at all video games!" He exclaimed ,"not for long you aren't." She replied.

After she had changed and her cousin had caught his breath, she had started doing in of her ballet dances while singing a random song off the top of her head, her cousin clapped and admitted defeat, but she wanted more, so she started dancing more wildly as her cousin stopped clapping and started worrying when she got a bit too close to the edge ,"hey, watch out, you might fall," he said in a concerned voice ,"what, are you scared that I'm going to fall? Don't worry, I'm perfectly fi-IINE," She screamed as she fell into the darkness onto a bed of flowers ,"Amanda! Are you ok?" Her cousin screamed as he got close to the edge ,"No, I'm fine, no broken bones or anything...or even any pain...this is weird…" She replied ,"I'll go get help!" He said before he too fell in and landed on his back.

,"...this is weird...I don't feel any pain either…" He said before realising where he was ,"OH MY GOD, I FELL IN A HOLE, I'M NEVER GOING TO GET UP! NO ONE WILL MISS ME, I'LL BE SO ALO-O-ONE!" He started crying as his cousin comforted him ,"don't worry dude, I'm still here with you," She tried to comfort him ,"...wouldn't trade you for anyone else." He said in a sarcastic tone, Amanda giggled at his little joke, he never meant anything he said sarcastically and Amanda knew it.

After some waiting, they decided to explore the Ruins, after a bit of walking, they stumbled upon a tiny house ,"Who do you think lives here?" She asked and Tom shrugged, they decided to enter it and they found a goat woman sitting down on a chair reading a book ,"Oh, hello, um...you must be so confused," Toriel said. While Tom had nearly fainted, Amanda was ecstatic to see something that new and strange.

Toriel had took them in and she prepared another bed made of a spare mattress she had and some blankets, they had both gone to sleep rather quickly, the next morning, the woke up to find two slices of butter scotch sitting next to them, after eating the pie, they went down the hall where they found Toriel reading that same book from earlier.

They all talked to each other for a long time, Toriel explained to them what the Underground was and how they couldn't escape until Asgore would gather three more souls. Tom and Amanda told Toriel how they ended up here and about their old lives, Amanda didn't mind living with Toriel, but Tom wanted to go back so bad, he even started crying a bit when he heard Toriel say that they couldn't leave the Underground, which was met with Amanda punching him lightly on the arm and saying ,"C'mone, toughen up, and you say that I'm the baby," She joked, which made Tom feel a little better knowing that his cousin was here with him, he then surprised her with a noogie ,"heh, that's because I beat you in everything else," She started to to laugh ,"Everything else except remembering names and slight exercise." She teased.

,"Now kids, please do not fight," Toriel said and Tom and Amanda stopped roughhousing, but they both looked at each other and started snickered, Toriel laughed ,"You know, there's this one monster named Undyne who I'm sure' you'll love, she's just about as rowdy as you too trouble makers are," She giggled and they both seemed excited to meet this person.

One day, Toriel had led them to Snowdin, where they saw several interesting things, Tom seemed more interested with the restaurant while Amanda wanted to visit the "Liberarby," She got to learn a lot about monster history and society, while Tom saved some fries for Amanda. One day though, as they were walking through, they saw a teenager who was blue skinned and red haired attacking a very worn out and very battered dummy with red eyes and a cardboard smile.

They greeted her, and she jumped at the sight of two more humans ,"Ugh, there are more of you? Just leave me alone, and DON'T talk to me, I don't want to get all chummy with another human," She said as she continued attacking the dummy, the two cousins just looked at each other and continued going by their daily actions of going to Grillby's and the "Librarby".

FIVE WEEKS LATER

It was the fifth week since they arrived to the Underground, and Tom and Amanda had grown closer together, they basically did everything together, one day though, Amanda was sitting in the library and she was reading the book about monsters with Tom for about the 100th time, when Tom had said something interesting ,"hey...you wanna go to Waterfall?"

Amanda looked at him, it was relatively boring day, nothing interesting had happened, and Toriel had sent them to Snowdin because she was making a surprise for them, Amanda thought for a second ,"well, maybe...but Toriel warned us to not go there," She said and Tom scoffed ,"and you wonder why I call you my baby cousin," He said and he felt her punching his arm ,"Oh c'mone, don't be like that! You know that doesn't work on me anymore," She said and then she giggled ,''Well, if you're sooo desperate to go to Waterfall, then maybe I'll come," She said and they exited the Library.

The went into the foggy mist that covered the path from Snowdin to Waterfall, when they reached Waterfall, it felt surprisingly warm, so they took off their jackets and scarves and they took a good look at what Waterfall had to offer ,"woah...it's so pretty," Amanda said, she was stunned at the beauty of it all, the began walking before they bumped into someone who was most likely not paying any attention.

,"Hey! Watch it!" They said and Amanda and Tom helped them up, it was that same red haired girl from Snowdin ,"Hey...no thank you's or...even your name or something?" Amanda said as the teen tried to walk away and ignore them ,"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS? IT'S UNDYNE AND I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS IF YOU TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Undyne shouted ,"woah, calm down, this is my cousin you're shouting at, and if you're gonna mess with my cousin, then you're gonna have to mess with me first."Tom said to Undyne.

,"I'm pretty sure that's not how that phrase works," Amanda said ,"I wouldn't want her to mess with you either," she giggled and Undyne sighed ,"Alright, fine! Do you wanna know why I don't want to talk to you, it's because the last time I befriended a human, he got killed by a demon, that's why," Undyne said ,"hmm, a demon...I don't think I've heard any-" But before Amanda could finish her sentence, Tom shouted ,"HAH, I TOLD YOU, DEMON GHOST CHILDREN, I WAS RIGHT!" He celebrated.

Undyne laughed, he reminded her from when she was younger ,"well, gotta go nerds, don't let demon ghost children kill you, or else!...I'll...do something...well, bye," She waved and they both waved back ,"hm, no wonder Toriel wanted us to meet her," She said as she walked away.

At one point, Tom had to go somewhere else to go look for some food, that's when Amanda saw what looked to be a human child who had tripped on the floor, and their locket had dropped into a river where it was floating away into a waterfall ,''Hold one, I'll get for-" ,"NO, DON'T, DON'T COME NEAR ME...I'LL...I'LL JUST HURT YOU!" The kid pleaded, but Amanda wasn't listening, she had gotten the amulet and had dragged herself to the little girl, she was showing them INTEGRITY, she gave them the locket and they just stared at it. Chara had some niceness left in them, they still had some humanity and mercy left in them, but the evil side of them took over, it was fighting the good side, but the good side eventually died.

They had teleported underwater, where they dragged Amanda by her feet into the water, she kicked and struggled, but the demon kept pulling them deeper and deeper underwater, she tried gasping for oxygen, but instead, they just inhaled water, which made it even harder to breath, Chara had soon managed to drag them completely underwater, where she tried to come up for air, but Chara kept them down there...and soon, Amanda had drowned.

Chara had taken their lifeless body and soul over to the other side of the river, where they were greeted with Tom, who had just witnessed a demon child drown their cousin ,"whoops, gotta go," Chara said and they teleported away. Tom rushed over to Amanda and tried pumping the water out of their lungs with tears streaming down his face ,"no...Amanda, please breath, I, I promise to never beat you at anything again, and I-I'll join you to the library every day, just please, please wake up!" He shouted as he pumped Amanda's lungs even harder with more tears streaming down his face.

He even tried giving her CPR, but nothing worked ,"no...please...wake up...please," He sobbed as he laid down next to her and cried. And that's when Undyne found the kid crying over their cousin's body, she rushed over him and sat next to him ,"kid, what happened?" She asked, and Tom told her about the demon and the drowning, but after he told the story, he got up and stood next to the ledge.

,"k-kid, what are you doing?" She asked as Tom lowered his head, they had travelled so far into Waterfall that they didn't know how to get back home to Toriel ,"I'm lost...I don't know where my house is...I've seen something I never wanted to see...and my best friend is dead...all because of me…" he started and Undyne was about to open her mouth to talk ,"If I hadn't asked her to go to Waterfall, none of this would've happened, I tried to joke about it, but I know...do you know how that feels? Knowing someone you care about so deeply is dead...because of you? I can't live with that guilt."

Undyne then caught on to what he meant, she pleaded for him not to end his own life ,she pleaded to him not to jump...BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN, and with one swift movement, his whole body descended into darkness, where it will never be seen again.

Undyne slammed her fist into the ground with tears stinging her eyes ,"god dammit!" She yelled, she was more determined than ever to get that thing, it had killed three humans, no, it could've killed way more than three, maybe all the souls Asgore had were because of it.

Chara stared at the scene from a distance, most of them felt good about this, but a tiny part, a very small part of them felt unbelievable guilt for what they had done, and that part of them was so loud that they couldn't ignore it anymore, they pounded their fists against the wall ,"god damnit! Why? Why can I still feel? I already killed two people...maybe...I need to kill one more human."


	6. The final fallen human

"That's completely preposterous!" A Harvard student named Alex said in reply to her friends talking about a demon in Mt. Ebott ,"Demons? That's just about as real as the Loch Ness monster or Bigfoot, I expected better from you." ,"oh yeah, well, why don't you prove it? Go to Mt. Ebott and stay overnight, and if you see a demon looking thing, take a picture of it and we'll see it, and if not, well, don't take a picture." One of her friends said in confidence.

She took the challenge with almost as much confidence as her friend. Later that night, she packed up her bags and filled it with camping equipment, she also took her notebook and camera with her. When she finally reached Mt. Ebott, she set up camp and stayed by a fire for an hour.

,"Pfft, demons, why was I so-" But before she could finish her sentence. She saw two red dots in the distance, she stared at it for a while before she decided to take out her camera, but as she was fumbling with the camera. The two red dots came closer to her,she took a step back and fell down a hole.

When she finally hit the ground, she felt pain, but not as much pain as she expected. It felt like she had just tripped over a rock, and it did not feel like she fell 10 feet to the ground. She looked at her camera, which had broken on fall ,"Oh man, that was expensive." She said sadly. Then she heard footsteps, like someone was crunching on dead leaves.

,"Oh my, are y-" but before Toriel could talk, she became interrupted by the sound of Alex's screaming ,"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT IS HAPPENING?! ALL THE RUMORS, WERE THEY TRUE? FIRST DEMONS AND THEN THIS? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" She yelled. Toriel then approached her and lent a hand out.

,"Do not worry, my child, I will protect you, not harm you." Toriel said and Alex had calmed down just a bit ,"H-how do I know you're not lying? This could just be a dream...yeah I'll wake up any second! Or maybe it's brain damage from the fall, or maybe I died and this is hell...no...hell doesn't exist...BUT YOU SURE DO!" She yelled as she stumbled back.

Toriel had managed to convince that she wasn't in a dream, or suffering from brain damage, or in hell...somehow. And had lead her to her room. Toriel had noticed that her glasses were broken, and she gave her some cloudy reading glasses Toriel had, it was a bit big, but other than that, it fit her surprisingly well.

Later that night, Alex had woken up to the smell of pie, she had tasted it and it tasted delicious. She was rather surprised that a goat had managed to cook pie so well. That's when it all sunk in for good, she was trapped underground forever with a goat who knew how to cook, and she's pretty sure she saw a flower with a face earlier. She laid down on her bed and thought about life and her mortality for a couple of very slow hours. She decided to take out her notebook and write her thoughts down.

 _AM I GOING INSANE? AM I ACTUALLY INSANE? Alright, calm down. Let's see, I went to a stupid mountain, met a demon, fell down and somehow didn't DIE, and I met a GOAT LADY, who I'm sure used to be Satan's apprentice. YEP DEFINITELY INSANE. I'll just hope this is just a brain injury and I'll soon wake up in a Hospital bed, surrounded by my friends who went looking after me after I've disappeared for 20 months._

After about 50 more paragraphs of Alex wondering if she was alive or not, she had finally went to sleep and had awoken in the same bed she was probably crying in. She looked around for something to do other than cry herself to sleep again, she looked in a drawer and found a cute book about snails, she decided to read it, it wasn't anything new to her, she knew basically all these snail facts, but she still found it to be a nice read.

After she had finished the book, she decided to head out and explore Toriel's house. She went out and saw Toriel sitting in a cute chair reading a book ,"Oh, you've finally woken up, how may I help you?" Toriel asked and Alex had gained enough strength to not freak out at the sight of a goat monster.

,"Um, how do I get home?" She asked and Toriel sighed. She explained to Alex about the barrier and she had nearly freaked out again. But she managed to stay calm and she decided to write her feelings on a piece of paper: Despair, nightmare, death, destruction. That was all she wrote for now.

Every night, she wrote down her feelings in her notebook. One day, while she was in the dining room eating, Toriel decided to sneak a peek in her notebook. She noticed her writing several negative words. She didn't want her to be sad, so she approached as she was finished her snail pie, which she didn't mind eating.

,"Hello, my child," Toriel said and Alex looked at her ,"Why don't we take a lovely walk outside?" She said and Alex swallowed the last bite of her pie ,"You mean, like outside? In the Underground?"

Toriel nodded, and almost instantly, she ran to her room to get the sweater that Toriel had given her ,"Wow, you sure are anxious." Toriel said and Alex nodded, she wanted to learn about the area surrounding her, she wanted to learn more about the Underground.

After a walk in the beautiful yet slightly creepy forest, they had finally reached their destination, Snowdin ,"Please, don't be afraid to explore, my child.'' Toriel said and boy did she not hesitate to explore, she took notes on basically everything. anthropomorphic mice and rabbits, weird fish monsters, hedgehog-looking things that ran the library, and somehow actual fire.

After a long day, she finally went home and she couldn't wait until the next day to explore even more of the Underground. That night, she wrote mostly positive things in her notebook; Weeks later and she finally got bored of Snowdin, sure, she was happy to go there, but only because of the number of things to do there.

One day, she saw a dinosaur-looking monster enter the harsh colds. She went over to her to say hi ,"H-hello, U-um, h-have you seen a g-ghost around here?" She asked and Alex shook her head ,"No, but I've never seen you here before." Alex said and the dinosaur fixed her glasses ,"I live in H-Hotland, and I've b-been w-working for a r-robot body for this ghost, b-but he seemed to w-wander away." She said and Alex's eyes lit up ,''A robot? Well, I'm no expert, but I have a 3.78 GPA at Harvard, which by the way, is a human college that only the smartest people get to get to, even then, most people get a 2.0 or 3.0." Alex said, stroking her own ego.

The yellow dinosaur looked impressed ,"W-wow! Well, I'm the R-Royal scientist, and I-I don't think I could d-do that," She said ,"You're the Royal Scientist? That's...really impressive, I bet you could enter Harvard and totally get a 3.83 GPA easily,'' Alex replied ,"I'm Alex by the way, what's your name?" She asked and she shook her hand ,"A-Alphys." She replied ,"Well Alphys, I feel like we're going to be friends." She said.

Alex and Alphys would usually meet up at Snowdin or Waterfall, and they quickly became friends, they would usually nerd out over anime or talk about the robot Alphys was building. Even though Alex only got to see Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on long breaks, she still loved it and since there isn't a Harvard in the Underground, she could catch up on new episodes with Alphys. She would usually come to Alphys's lab to work on the robot together or watch Anime, since Alex had been studying computer engineering, she could also help a bit on the robot. She decided to make the robot have a very simple design before working on the "Fabulous version" As Mettaton called it.

One day though, Alphys was sick, and Alex wanted to bring some medicine that Toriel had suggested she should bring. The only problem was that Alphys would usually be in Waterfall to guide her to Hotland, but Alex was a smart girl, she could make it to Hotland without her help.

As she was walking around, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time ,''I was waiting for you…" They said and Alex had taken a step back as it approached her ,"What are you doing?" She asked as it slowly approached her ,"You know, for a Harvard student with a 3.83 GPA, you sure are stupid." They said as they ran after Alex with a knife.

Alex ran as fast as her legs could run, she ran and ran, she hoped that when she got back to Snowdin that someone would see that a demon was chasing her with a knife and try and stop it. But just before she could reach Snowdin, she was trapped in what seemed to be sticky mud underwater.

Alex didn't give up though, she PERSEVERED through the mud and she never gave up, but just when it looked like she was about to cross the water. A huge rock that was carried in the river had fallen on her head and her skull was crushed as she had fallen in the water, and she had died ,"well, that was easy." Chara said as they laughed maniacally, they had finally gone back to normal, all senses of guilt and mercy had shriveled up and died in Chara.

A couple of days later, after Alphys had fully recovered, she decided to visit Snowdin in search of Alex, but she didn't find her, she searched in Waterfall and had called her name and searched for her in every corner of Waterfall...BUT SHE NEVER SAW HER AGAIN.

Alphys had soon learned about Alex's death, she was wracked with grief. So she decided to set up cameras everywhere throughout Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. So if another human ever came here, she could watch them, and she could try to save them if they were ever in any danger.


	7. The final chapter

Firsk was fighting Omega Flowey. His attacks seemed almost impossible to dodge, but through DETERMINATION. They managed to make it through until a light blue heart showed on the screen when the word "WARNING" started flashing. Frisk was then suddenly transported into a room where they had to dodge knives that were coming right at them.

All Frisk could see on the screen was a light blue soul. But what Frisk didn't know, was that something could see them through the soul, a human. She looked at Frisk, she thought Frisk was Chara due to the striped shirt they were wearing and their short and messy hair.

Rebecca threw knives at who she thought was Chara, it reminded her of how she died, it reminded her about Chara and how she slowly became more like them. But then, they cried for help...It reminded Rebecca of something… a time before she met Chara. Of the time when she fell off that trampoline and broke her arm a long, long time ago...suddenly, the memories flooded back, it was a time when Rebecca was happy. She decided to heal the child instead of hurting them, they showed Rebecca that being good feels better than being bad.

Frisk was healed and was more DETERMINED than ever to take down Flowey. They got hit a lot, but managed to survive enough attacks to make it to the second soul, it was an orange soul this time. Frisk was then teleported to a room where gloves seemed to attack them. Mike had died in the cold, and he couldn't feel anything else except for cold.

As he was trying to hurt Frisk, he hit them. He felt...something indescribable, something he knew he hadn't felt for a long time...suddenly, the memories came flooding back. Warmth, when he hit the red soul, it felt warm. It was something Mike hadn't felt in years, but as he was lost in confusion and hope. He heard them call for help. Mike tried to heal Frisk, and he felt warmth, his entire body felt warmth. It felt like a little piece of heaven. Frisk soon left, but the warmth stayed. That's when Mike realised, he will never feel the cold ever again.

Frisk was even more DETERMINED than ever to take down Flowey, Frisk soon realised that the souls were just like them. People who fell into the Underground, and somehow, Frisk reminded the souls of something they hadn't felt before on a long time.

A dark blue soul was next. It tried to stomp Frisk to the ground, but Frisk dodged everything. Pretty soon though, they started getting tired and stopped to catch their breath. Amanda giggled, but she didn't know why she did that...suddenly, the memories came flooding back. Frisk reminded her of her cousin so much. And when Frisk called for help, Amanda couldn't bring herself to let Frisk die to that monster. She finally remembered her cousin after she had forgotten about him a long, long time ago.

Frisk felt proud of themself, even though all they did was make a soul remember something, it felt...great, and they were filled with even more DETERMINATION to free the souls and defeat Flowey.

Next was a purple soul. This time, Frisk had been teleported into a room where several negative words came out of two papers. Alex then saw Frisk looking at one of the words in confusion, she didn't know why, but it reminded her of someone...a friend maybe?...suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

This reminded Alex of her friend, Alphys, Alex would explain something about the human world or Harvard to her, and Alphys would be confused about it, she would wear that same confused look that Frisk wore. They then called for help, and Alex almost immediately turned all the negative words into words that she wrote when she met Alphys.

Frisk felt even greater. They weren't told outright, but they felt that they reminded the soul of something great, like a friend or a person special to that soul. Which made Frisk more DETERMINED by the second.

Then, they were teleported into a room where fire was being thrown at them. Frisk managed to dodge most of it, but as the soul was attacking, they noticed something stuck on the human's sweater. White fur, she didn't know why, but it felt so familiar, like she had seen the fur before...suddenly, the memories came rushing back. Toriel, the white fur reminded her of Toriel, who was someone she cared about deeply, they must've met Toriel and maybe even hugged her. They called for help. Rachel couldn't help but be kind to them. Attacking the human was the first really un-kind thing she had done, and it was the worst feeling of their life.

Frisk felt more and more DETERMINATION build up as the fight went on, there was only one soul left, only one soul that was unhappy.

Frisk fought that yellow soul. They were DETERMINED to save this soul...DETERMINATION...why was this so familiar to Clint? Like he saw someone who was just as DETERMINED...suddenly, the memories came flooding back. That child, the human reminded him of that red haired child. She was the last person Clint saw before he died. The look of horror on her face, the pure terror that was apparent in the child...the tears in her eyes. Those very same tears were being shed by the human as they called for help. Clint couldn't hurt the child anymore. So instead of hurting them, he healed them.

And as all the souls were finally happy, as all the souls were finally at rest. They all decided to heal Frisk, the child that reminded the souls of something they had forgotten, Frisk reminded them of kindness, of warmth, of a family member, of a friend, of a caretaker...of hope. They all decided to use their powers to reduce the beast's defence and make it vulnerable. And they all decided to heal Frisk while they fought the monster.

And when it looked like they had won, Flowey had loaded a save file and saved himself. He was about to kill Frisk, but they cried for help one more time. And with all the souls using all the power they had, they had gotten rid of the beast. And they floated off to the surface, where they were finally free to see their families again, where they could finally rest in peace.

 **Well, this story's over, and it was super fun to write, but not so fun to edit. I loved this story, I wouldn't say it's my best work, but it's definitely in the top three, probably because I have only written three stories, but still, It was super fun to make.**

 **Please tell me what was your favorite chapter/child, and if you would rate this out of 10, what would it be?**


End file.
